


By Choice

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-20
Updated: 2009-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex calls, Clark comes.  Choices are cememted, the future is beautiful. ;)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	By Choice

## By Choice

by Sixer

<http://sussixer@livejournal.com>

* * *

By Choice 

Lex listened to the breathy pause on the other end of the phone line. He really had intended to make it through this evening without Clark Kent or anything Clark related. That had been the entire point to this evening actually. Lex knew that he'd surpassed the party till dawn playboy faade most of his prior _friends_ still adorned. Lex thought that he could come to the party like it was old times again and enjoy being a single guy, maybe enjoy a meaningless fuck before heading home to his four person Jacuzzi tub and chilled vodka, and not have Clark be referenced or needed. He should have known better. 

"Yeah, I'll be there. Give me the address and I'll come get you right away." 

"Thanks Clark, I... just thanks." 

"Sure, you know I come when you ask me to, Lex." 

Lex closed his eyes and willed all the delicious visions of Clark coming at Lex's command that immediately popped into his brain. "Heh, yeah. See ya soon Clark." 

"Yeah." 

Lex closed his cell and smirked to himself. He was certain the farm-boy knew exactly what kind of reaction statements like those drew from Lex. He considered it payback for all the flirting he did when Clark was still a teenager. Lex walked out of the sleek kitchen back into the sunken lounge where his group was still lingering. He looked over the pretty faces from his past, most of whom had shared his bed at some point in time, and felt sad. He knew so little about these people yet he had once wanted nothing more than their approval and acceptance. In some cases he still did. Nights like tonight for example. He could feel himself being sucked into the frivolous behavior zone, an area where his most embarrassing moments happened and somewhere that he never wanted to reside again. 

He thought he had outgrown it, the drinking, drugs, outlandish bets, and public sex for the hell of it. So far this evening he had only allowed two of the four and that's why he called Clark. He needed his farm-bred buffer, his pillar of good behavior, his personal boy scout to help keep him away from the other two. He also wanted to see the group drool over what would only ever be his. He knew these people's appetites well. They would never be able to keep Clark as a friend. They wouldn't have the self-control to keep their hands off long enough to make friends with Clark. Lex had resigned himself over the years that he and Clark would only ever be friends. It sucked, but at least they could share that. These idiots who had teased him relentlessly about farm fresh for the last four years were about to get the shock of their lives. 

"Hey Lexy," Cynthia purred into his left ear as he sat back down on the couch. "You were gone so long, I started to worry." 

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and could see the dilated haze and subtle flush of the E in her face. "You never need to worry about me Cindy. I have a personal boy scout. He always comes when I need him." He smirked to himself remembering Clark's statement from earlier. He would have to find a way to tease Clark about that. 

"Does he now, Lex?" Stephen Crowley asked from across the glass tables that separated the two long couches making up the seating area. "How on earth did you get assigned your own boy scout? I think I would rather enjoy that myself." 

Cindy leaned over to playfully smack Stephen on the arm, surreptitiously exposing her breasts. 

"Well Steve, I earned my Clark by dying on a river bank and then being systematically accosted and threatened for four years until he moved to the city for school and I moved back for business." 

"Hmm, I think I'd rather buy my way in." 

Lex smirked at the automatic response from a man he used to consider a friend. They all thought that way. That they could buy anything they saw or wanted. He used to think that as well, until Smallville. Well, to be perfectly honest, until Clark. "That's the thing about boy-scouts, they can't be bought, part of the code. If they can bought, there not the genuine article." 

Cindy and Steve just smiled at each other and laughed. Steven spoke up next saying, "Seriously Lex, the code. Were not talking about till death do we part here, I'm talking about a fucking of a lifetime. Do you think your boy scout would be up for it?" 

Lex sipped his drink and looked over at Steve with a dangerous glint in his eye. "If I were you, I wouldn't say anything remotely like that to him when he arrives." 

"A little possessive Lex? You never used to be. The boy must fuck like a god!" Cindy laughed and smiled in her most flirtatious way. 

A few years ago, he would have flirted back, whispered in her ear, stroked finger tips over her pert nipples. Now, her smile looked ragged and sloppy. She held none of the appeal he once saw in her. She may be considered one of the most desirable women in this group, however, she was a dimmed bare bulb compared to the brilliance that is Clark Kent. 

A shocked gasp and a glassy eyed glare were the only signals that he had spoken the last bit aloud. 

With a roll of his eyes Steve pointed a finger at Lex saying, "Seriously Lex, you sound like a love sick child. Does this farm-boy share this intensity? Would he be defending your honor so fiercely?" 

Taking another sip of his drink, Lex relaxed back into the deep, plush sofa and sighed, "Yes, he would." He was absolutely certain, without a doubt that Clark would defend him to the death. He couldn't help but snicker at his own melodramatic thoughts. 

Steve took Lex's relaxed demeanor and laughing face as an insult. He was tired of Luthor always taking the spotlight away from him, always having the prettiest and most affluent girl on his arm, business associates falling over themselves to complete deals with him. He could never understand what people saw when they looked at Lex, why they saw something special. All he ever saw was an arrogant prick who had everything he ever wanted. Steve had also noticed how possessive and protective Lex seemed over this Clark. In fact, if he had to bet on it, he would say that Luthor hadn't ever even touched the boy. Probably against the code, he muttered under his breath. 

"What did you say darling?" Cindy slurred much too loudly over the music playing in the room. 

"I was just thinking, I don't think that Lex and his farm boy are as close as we think. In fact, I'd bet they haven't even kissed!" Steve looked over to Lex with a knowing and haughty gleam in his eye. "Isn't that right Lex? Why would you not want to lose yourself in all that county bred goodness? Is it that he's not as perfect as you would have us believe, or is it that he just doesn't want you?" 

Lex couldn't help but feel the sting of Steve's words. He knew the arrogant smirk on his face was masking how deeply those word's had cut, but it was his deepest fear. He was always afraid that if he laid himself bare to Clark he would be rejected, or worse, rejected and then left without a friend. He cleared his throat and spoke as clearly as he could, "Clark loves me Steve. He wouldn't want me to loose myself in anything." 

"Oh my god!" Cindy screeched. "Lex Luthor is actually in love. This boy must be something extra special. I've never seen you act this way." 

"Seriously Lex, you're acting as if this boy truly means something to you. I always thought Lex Luthor was submissive to no one?" 

Before Lex could speak for himself, a deep and firm voice rumbled over the group. 

"He isn't." 

* * *

Clark arrived at the address that Lex had given him and immediately wished he had asked Lex not only what he should wear, but also what kind of party this was. Looking around at all the young and influential people he immediately felt out of place. He looked down at the old jeans and t-shirt he was wearing rolling his eyes. Lex would have to call me on laundry night, he thought to himself. The t-shirt was from his freshman year of high school and the red cross emblem, stretched over his left pectoral, proudly proclaimed him a blood drive organizer. The jeans were also from high-school. They were well worn and a little more snug that he usually would wear his pants. They also had a few small tears at the hems and back pockets. He shook his head and put aside his clothing issues. While taking a good look around for Lex, he noticed that there seemed to be a lot of alcohol and drugs just lying around for anyone to partake. Some people were snorting things off each others bodies, others were just plain fucking in full view of anyone who decided to watch. 

Knowing that his eyes were bugging out of his head, Clark decided to listen for Lex. He was always able to pick Lex's heartbeat out of a crowd. It was usually the first thing that let him know Lex had arrived at the dorm's to come visit. He took a deep breath and focused his hearing and found the steady rhythm. He immediately picked up the conversation going on as well. He heard Lex's voice, he sounded deep in thought and content. ".. _compared to the brilliance that is Clark Kent_ " 

" _seriously Lex, you sound like a love sick child_. * Does this farm-boy share this intensity*? _Would he be defending your honor_? 

" _Yes, he would_." 

Lex sounded so confident in that fact and Clark was relieved. It was good to know that Lex was aware of how much respect he had for him. Looking through some of the bodies writhing on what Clark supposed was the dance floor, he noticed Lex and a couple sitting on some large overstuffed sofa's across the room. He started to side step his way around people, trying to avoid touching any strangers naked bits along the way. He also continued to listen to the conversation the three were having. 

" _I was just thinking, I don't think that Lex and his farm boy are as close as we think_. * In fact, I'd bet they haven't even kissed*! * Isn't that right Lex*? * Why would you not want to lose yourself in all that county bred goodness*? * Is it that he's not as perfect as you would have us believe, or is it that he just doesn't want you?*" 

" _Clark loves me Steve_. _He wouldn't want me to loose myself in anything_." 

" _Oh my God_! * Lex Luthor is actually in love*. * This boy must be something extra special*. _I've never seen you act this way_." 

" _Seriously Lex, you're acting as if this boy truly means something to you_. * I always thought Lex Luthor was submissive to no one*?" 

Clark stepped up to the sofa grouping and couldn't hold his tongue. He was tired of people treating Lex any way they pleased just because he was a gentlemen. He always defended Lex to anyone of his friends and family and these people held even less value. 

"He isn't." 

Lex looked up and saw Clark hovering over the group with a stern look on his angelic face. He couldn't help but smile, a large wide full smile that shone through his eyes. "Clark, you made good time. Thank you again for putting aside your plans this evening to come and get me." 

Clark's face softened as he looked into Lex's happy eyes. He gave Lex a small grin. "I told you it's not a problem, Lex. You really don't have to thank me." 

Cindy cleared her throat to refocus the attention of Lex and his newest play thing back to the group. "He really is something Lex. You didn't exaggerate!" 

Clark looked a little shocked and dismayed at Cindy's comment. Lex didn't want him to think he had only called him over to show off his newest friend to these snobbish trash so he quickly put his hand on Clark's and looked him in the eye willing him to see that she was trying to play a game with Clark. 

Clark noticed the pleading look on Lex's face. He also noticed the spiteful gleam in the other guy's eye as he noticed the look as well. He immediately felt the urge to take Lex away from these people and protect him from the harm they seemed all to willing to inflict. He sat down next to Lex, settling himself very close, making sure he was between Lex and the other two people seated there. 

Steve laughed when he saw the look Lex gave the pouty lipped stranger. He couldn't help but notice how protective Clark seemed to be of Lex as well. This may be an even better night than he had originally hoped for, he thought to himself. 

"Well, well. You have certainly hid this treasure well Lex. I can see why you would want to keep such a beautiful plaything all to yourself." Steve leaned forward sloshing some of his drink onto the table in front of himself, "You sure Lex is keeping you completely satisfied, Clark? I would be willing to pick up any slack his very busy schedule may cause." 

Lex opened his mouth to explain, in his most threatening manner, the confusion being made about his and Clark's relationship when Clark squeezed his hand and spoke clearly, with a deep menacing tone. 

"I wouldn't worry yourself about any _supposed_ slack Steve. In all the years that I've known Lex, he has never left me unsatisfied." 

"Clark, really, you don't have to say that. You don't need to explain anyt.." 

"Oh get real Lex," Cynthia purred, "if the boy wants to sing your praises you should let him. I, for one, would love some of the details. You know tiger, you are the very first of Lex's lovers to ever convince him to take the submissive role. You really must be a fire cracker!" 

Clark could feel the tension and anger thrumming through Lex's hands. He tried to appease him through gentle squeezes and by brushing his thumb across Lex's palm. None of it was working. He was starting to fear for these imbeciles livelihood. He was also feeling an overwhelming urge to prove just how dominant Lex truly could be. Not only would it save them from a horrible societal fate, it would also bring back that happy and content Lex that Clark loved so much. 

"What makes you think Lex is in any way submissive to me?" 

"Clark, really." Lex brought his hand up to Clark's cheek to turn his attention back to him and away from the game he was falling prey to, "You don't have to prove anything to these people. Either do I." 

"I know that, Lex." Clark couldn't help but soften his face and voice when looking into Lex's glassy eyes. It seemed that Lex too, had imbibed in some of the party favors Clark had seen while walking around when he first arrived. "I'm just curious, I'd like to know why they think that." 

"Okay, if you really want to have this discussion with them." Lex removed his hand from Clark's face, only to grasp the hand sitting next to his thigh and intertwine their fingers. 

"So, Cindy, Steve, what makes you think that Lex is submissive?" 

Steve could see the seriousness on the pretty boy's face. He could also see how much Lex was holding back just to make him happy. The kid might not realize it yet, but Lex Luthor was completely amiable to any of Clark's requests. He couldn't wait to see how far he could push both of them tonight. 

Cynthia spoke first, "Sweetheart, not only has he been fawning over you all evening, the second you arrive he completely changes. You have this one wrapped around, well, I'm guessing it's more than your finger." 

"Yes, Clark," Steven continued, "Lex seems willing to give you anything you want. Even now, he acquiesced to your desire for knowledge despite his own for privacy. My guess is that you have him bending over any surface you raise an eyebrow to. Am I right?" 

Clark had heard enough! "That's ju.." 

"Seriously beautiful," Cynthia slithered closer to Clarks side and whispered near his face, "Lex was never a receiver before, no matter what anyone offered. I bet you didn't even have to ask." 

Clark sat back quickly, trying to create distance between himself and the rank odor of gin spilling out of Cynthia's mouth. He turned his face to look at Lex and saw the tense sadness in his eyes. They had always teased and flirted with each other. They both were aware of each others sexual orientation. Clark had often gone to Lex asking questions, seeking advice, about how to come to grips with being gay. He knew they were attracted to each other, but neither had made any sort of advancement. Clark figured Lex felt as he did, afraid it would eventually ruin something to important to risk. Now, seeing Lex's face, he realized that Lex had done more than think about the possibility of them trying a sexual relationship. He wanted it, and more importantly, he was as in love with Clark as Clark was with him. Clark gave Lex's hand one last reassuring squeeze along with a soft, flirtatious, smile. 

"Your wrong." 

Seeing the disbelief in both Cindy and Steve's faces, Clark continued. 

"I'm the one who's submissive in this relationship. Lex can have me anywhere he wants, anytime he wants." 

Clark looked up through his lashes at Lex and saw the confused awe on his face. With a soft brush of his lips over Lex's the looked changed into delighted understanding. 

Steven was once again enraged. Luthor didn't deserve to actually have such a beautiful boy be so deeply in love with him. He would never understand why Lex received all the accolades he strove for and a blissful personal life as well. 

"I don't believe it. Prove it!" 

* * *

Lex looked over at the vehement tone in Steve's voice. He began to feel rage trickling up his spine. Opening his mouth to apply the `fear of Luthor' into the lives of Steve and Cindy, Lex felt Clark's soft lips slide over his chin and a tongue slide against his before Clark sealed their mouths together in their first real kiss. Lex reached up to tangle his fingers in Clark's silken locks before tugging the boy's head back, straining Clark's throat, and taking aggressive possession of the mouth that had been fueling his fantasies for longer than Lex would like to admit. 

Steve and Cindy both watched as Lex ravaged the young Adonis's mouth. Steve looked over to where Cindy had slipped a hand under her skirt to rub herself while watching the aggressive display of lust playing out in front of her. Looking back to Lex and Clark, Steve also noticed the gentle movements as Clark stroked his finger tips against Lex's clothed cock. His hands were practically pleading to get closer to Lex's skin. 

Clark took his cue from Lex's rough regard and slid slowly off the couch to settle between Lex's legs, all the while not separating his lips from Lex's. He couldn't believe he was kissing Lex, it was a dream come true! Clark no longer cared that Lex was probably tipsy or on something, he only wanted Lex to continue to allow him to kiss and suck at his lips and tongue. 

Lex felt Clark slide his body down and settle between his splayed legs. He could also feel Clark's hand stroking his thighs and brushing against his cock as it strained toward the light teasing touches. Lex continued to allow Clark to press against him while he inspected and laid claim to every inch of Clark's mouth. He could taste a hint of sweet mocha flavored Clark and something else, unidentifiable, but slightly tangy. 

Clark could feel Lex's body inching closer to his own and the random touches against Lex's thighs as he lightly thrust his hips towards Lex and the sofa he was sitting on. Clark could hear other people taking notice of the two of them and a doubt rushed through his mind. He wanted to see Lex's face, make sure he wasn't taking advantage. He attempted to pull away but Lex's hold of his hair only tightened. Clark found the assurance he needed from the grip in his hair and started to work his mouth along Lex's chin and throat, subtlety telling Lex that he wasn't leaving just working his way downward. 

As he sucked on Lex's adam's apple he heard a sigh of contentment above him causing shivers to race down his spine and spur him on further. Sliding his hands up Lex's thighs, Clark placed one last gentle nip against Lex's throat before lowering his zipper and allowing his seeking fingers to find their prize previously hidden behind Armani labeled threads. 

Lex could feel Clark's questing fingers lightly stroke over his cock before they finally encompassed his length. They were warm and smooth as they glided up and down only stopping to allow the thumb to stroke the crest before continuing their maddening sequence all over again. Lex looked down into the calming pools of bluish green staring back at him and couldn't help moaning Clark's name. He had dreamed of this moment, desired it with all his being for so long that the thought of Clark, on his knees for Lex, wanting him, gifting himself over completely, thrilled and scared Lex all at the same time. He was about to speak, call a halt to the torturous rhythm of Clark's hands when he saw a small contented smile grace the angelic face he'd dreamed about since their fateful meeting on a bridge long ago. 

Clark could feel Lex tense slightly as their eyes danced together. He knew that this was the night everything between them changed. He could feel it in the air surrounding them, a crackle and thrum that had always passed between them was finally cresting over to the point where they could deny it no longer. The carefully built walls that contained their friendship was falling away leaving no shards or jagged edges of regret to ruin what he knew they were just beginning to build. Lex had promised him the future long ago, one filled with passion and love. At the time he was to nave and young to understand what was really being offered, but no longer. Now he was older and had learned many things about the world he'd been hidden away from as a youth. Now, Clark decided, he was ready to be all that Lex needed, the friend, confidant, and lover that Lex always deserved. 

Slowly lowering his head, but not his eyes, Clark brushed his tongue over the sensitive tip of Lex's leaking cock and tasted the essence pooling there. Immediately addicted, Clark lowered his eyes as he drew more of Lex's length into his mouth. He continued to stroke Lex's cock with his tongue and thighs with his hands while his head bobbed rhythmically to Lex's whispered encouragement. Feeling the pulsing vein quicken against his lips, Clark drew back and opened his mouth to catch all of the fluid Lex's cock gifted him with before swallowing it down with a satisfied purr. Clark looked up to Lex's face and was surprised to see him, eyes closed, head back, wearing a small smile, and blissfully relaxed. 

Lex's hands had loosened their grip and were now petting through his hair while they encouraged Clark up from his kneeling position. Clark followed the unspoken direction with ease and found himself pressed against Lex's full body with one of Lex's legs wrapped around his waist while his lips were gently nipped and sucked. 

"Lex, mmm, Lex." 

It was all he could really think to say. Lex was warm and snuggled up against him, pulling him as close as there bodies would allow, Lex's essence was still warm inside his belly and the taste lingered on his tongue. Lex continued to kiss him and pet his hair and back. Clark was in heaven. 

Lex opened his eyes and saw his old acquaintances starring at him with lust and jealously openly visible on their faces. He knew he should not have allowed Clark to take their relationship to the next level so publicly, but he couldn't deny the thrill that Clarks behavior had elicited from his more territorial side. By the next day, anyone who was anyone in Metropolis would know that Clark Kent was off limits. They would know that he was Lex Luthor's. Yes, Lex couldn't deny the warm tingly feeling that thought created. It also helped that Clark didn't seem to mind allowing the world know that he'd willing gifted himself over to Lex. In fact, that made it all the sweeter. Lex turned his lips downward seeking out the lushness of Clarks lips one last time before sliding his leg back down Clark to put his foot back on the ground and stood taking Clark up with him. 

As Lex turned to leave, Clark followed behind intertwining his fingers with Lex's. He also sent one last resentful look back to the idiot who had challenged his place in Lex's life to begin with. Feeling Lex's lips brush against his hand Clark brought his eyes and attention back to Lex's face. He leaned forward for one more kiss before following Lex out of the party and onto the quiet street where he'd parked his car. He and Lex kissed softly a few more times before separating again to get into either side. 

There was much to discuss and many decisions to make but Clark couldn't help but feel content. He'd finally made his choice clear to Lex and Lex had understood and accepted. 


End file.
